


Nightmares

by Giizmo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giizmo/pseuds/Giizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Morty has nightmares and Rick helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I wrote for someone on Tumblr before I was deleted, I'm not sure who, I lost everything besides the writing.  
> 

After the adventure Morty thought he’d be fine. Rick told him he killed the King Jellybean, which served as a bit of closure, but it didn’t do much. Morty had recurring dreams, nightmares more so really. They were always of King Jellybean getting the better of him, or never being able to see Rick again because the King took him away. Almost every night Morty would wake up in tears, screaming, or in a cold sweat. It was really starting to wear on him.

Rick had found out about the nightmares just a few days after they started, but he never asked. All he did was offer his room to Morty, allowing him to sleep in his bed if he wanted. Morty always said no, he thought someone might find out and they’d get in trouble. But the nightmares didn’t stop - if anything they got worse and worse with every night. Morty couldn’t stand it anymore.

He stumbled, half asleep, into Rick’s room around one in the morning. Rick wasn’t asleep, which Morty was thankful for, though he was a bit more drunk than normal. “R-R-Rick..?” Morty whispers, blinking his eyes in the darkness. He couldn’t see much in front of him, though he did make it to the bed, sitting down carefully and turning his head to glance at his grandfather. “They w-won’t stop, Rick, I c-can’t make them stop.”  
Morty feels tears threatening to pool out of his eyes and he gropes for Rick’s familiar coat, grasping it and balling his hands into fists, pressing his face against the older man’s side. Rick glances down at Morty, blinking and reaching over to the wall, flicking on the light. “It’s alright, M-Morty, you can stay here as long as you ne- want.” Rick mumbles out, quietly, shifting onto the bed more and pulling the boy over to him. 

“Y-y-you’re safe here.” Rick wraps his arms around Morty’s torso, loosely and carefully. 

“Yeah.. y-yeah, I’m gonna stay here, okay Rick? Just for tonight.” Morty wipes at his eyes, embracing Rick in return and burying his face against his grandfather’s chest. “I’m going t-to try to sleep again..” He mumbles, moving so he could curl up against the older man, his face hidden by Rick’s shirt, Rick’s jacket still balled up in Morty’s fists. “T-t-thanks.” He whispers, before finally settling down and closing his eyes.  
Rick gives a small smile, running a few fingers through Morty’s hair and leaning back, closing his eyes. “Anytime, M-Morty.” He mutters out before falling asleep, with the other, his hand still tangled in the young boy’s hair.

 

Morty didn’t have any nightmares that night.


End file.
